Era and the golden apple
by Psychiatrist13
Summary: Era is the desendant of the goddess of chaos Eris. And the apple of Discord is haunting her. When she joins the titans will they save her from herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Era is the desendant of the Goddess of chaos Eris. And the Apple of Discord is haunting her. When she joins the Titans will they save her from herself?

Era was thrown into a brick wall. Her arm flung out from the impact and it broke. She held it with her free hand sweating from fatigue and pain. Cronus walked up to her and swung a fist at her bloodying her nose and giving her a black eye. He was the god of Time ruler of the world and Olympus until his son Zeus took it away. She didn't know why he was after her really. She knew her mythology pretty well and he was in a few stories but why pick her?

She started crying and he stopped and looked behind him. There was a woman of about 40 years of age standing on the street.

"Go," she said to Cronus.

"Why. I am your father," he said smirking.

"You may be older but I am the co-ruler Cronus," she said with all the dignity in the world.

He left with one look at Era and headed into a time warp. The woman came over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll get someone to look at those," was the last thing she said before Era passed out.

Era woke up on a white bed in a small room. As she opened her eyes farther she saw that all the walls were covered in Greek style mosaics and paintings. A man with golden wings on his head, wiry body, and sandals same over to her.

"I see you are awake," said the man.

"Ya," she replied looked around seeing if she still had all her injuries. "But... where am I? I blacked out before I could see anything."

"You are in Olympus High… at least the Olympus part. The city is New Olympus where everyone either the gods of Greece or modern day civilians. There is a school called Olympus High and that's a high school and when you go thru the janitor's closet you come here. Where the gods live."

"Oh," was all she could say. Her brain hurt.

"I am Hermes by the way. And 7 descents from Greek heroes have come to meet you."

He opened the door and the 6 athletes and 1 brainiac came in. They went over and into ducted themselves while she sat up. The leader Jay came forward and helped her sit up. His hands were comforting and she smiled. She had a crush on him ever since.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I need five reviews to start a new chapter! **R&R **


	2. Era and the prophecy

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you are familiar with. I do own Era and the plot. If there is one…**

I was going to put the chapter in after 5 reviews but I couldn't wait. Flames please!

She later learned that Brownstone was their dorm. They were in the living room watching TV. When Jay looked at Era. Her heart skipped a couple of beats.

"What's the deal with your parents?" Jay asked

"They died a couple of days ago," she said trying to sound dignified.

Neil and Theresa's heads snapped her way. She shrugged.

"Never loved them never want to."

She walked back to her room and closed the door. Hr room was the same size as everyone else's with only a few items of clothing and a diary. She sat down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. Why did she have to be the descendant of Eris? Era looked at her mirror and saw her same old self.

Era had medium length black curly hair and fair skin. Her face was a little freckled with black eyes. She wore a light pink tee with the emblem of the golden apple. The weapon Eris used. Many people wanted it and if she thru it at a friend their friendship would end. If she thru it at two armies they would go into war.

With the shirt she wore black capri's that went to the knees. Her leather bracelet held her keys to her house and diary.

There was a knock on the door and Jay walked in but kept the door open so the pass bystanders wouldn't get suspicious. She smiled and looked at his eyes. They were kind but they were windows to a person's soul. His was a leader of souls. His souls seemed to conflict fighting. There was one for a leader, one a lover, one a teen, and one a hero. Then she shook her head. Why had she seen that?

He smiled and motioned to the bed. She nodded and she sat down.

"I know I am sounding like a teacher but how did you get here?" Jay asked. Era looked and felt hurt. How did she get here?

"I am sorry Jay I can't tell you."

"You can trust me," he pointed at himself.

"Don't you ever get tired of being the leader all the time?" I was her turn to ask the questions.

"Ya that's why I go to sleep every night."

She raised an eyebrow. "But what about the constant pressure of being better than everyone else and making the right decisions."

He smiled and his eyes lit up. "I like it. Hera picked me to be the leader and she is my mentor. I trust her judgment."

"Okay well excuse me but I have to put on my night things. Unless that is what you came for." He blushed and shook his head then he went outside and closed the door. Tomorrow she would tell them. On a piece of paper.

The next day was not eventful. Apollo was her mentor much to her surprise and not much of a delight. He and his son were supposed to be the most handsome of the gods. Now Apollo was a pot-bellied man with a knack for music. Or so she thought. Everyone went with there mentors. Jay with Hera, Herry with Hercules, Neil with Aphrodite, Odie with Hermes, Archie with Ares much to Era's surprise, Atlanta with Athena ((Am I right?)), and Theresa with Persephone.

Apollo sat across from her in his office and they talked.

"So are you getting along with everyone?"

"I don't know," Era admitted. She looked at him. "I looked into Jay's eyes and I saw his soul. Not like the Chinese say that it is the window to someone's soul but that I saw 4 different souls fighting. The leader, the lover, the hero and the teen. It was weird."

"I don't think Eris had anything like that. No one really knows her. She used to annoy Ares out of his mind though. She was his sister." The blond hair god looked at her calculatingly.

"Are you mad or anything like that at me? I am the descendant of the goddess of chaos," She asked him.

"At least you are not the descendant of Cronus."

"But I am. He is the father of Zeus and Eris is the daughter of Zeus."

"It's diluted. Odie is the descendant of Odysseus and there are many others that are to. It is who ever the prophecy picks."

"I'm not in it though."

"You could be. It only says 7 heroes nothing else. One of them could not be the right hero."

"Why are you my mentor though?"

He stood up and stroked the leaves of one of the plants. "The night that Cronus…That, that ordeal happened I did not heal you. I reached inside you and saw a tendril of magic. I pulled it out and you healed your self. It was clumsy but strong. It is only found in the gods. It is healing power and since I am the god of many things including medicine. I will teach you." He looked over at her. "I am sorry that you have that kind of magic."

She was confused butt didn't ask what is meant.

Her PMR rung and she picked it up. It was Jay.

"Cronus is at the warehouse with the giants. Meet us at the jeep. Over and out."

She looked at Apollo and he smiled. "You'd better get going."

The old warehouse was the understatement of the year. The warehouse wasn't a 3d building anymore. It was in shambles and everything was a mess. Cronus was on the largest pile directing the giants as they piled a group of people into a heap. Era was going to be sick. The group rushed towards the people as Cronus' ruby eyes held the new girls.

"Stop," she cried as his entire plan went inside her head. He was going to kill them all except the black haired girl.

It was too late. They were rushing for the bodies. Then the sky turned black and life was sucked from the earth. Golden magic stopped the team and brought them to her. Along with covering the enemies mouth.

Era was tired. She was using magic but it drained her completely. Cronus was strong and he broke thru easily.

"Come on Era wouldn't it be better is you just gave up altogether. The pain would stop. Though I have never died before…" he was smiling and his teeth shone. "Think about it." And he entered his time travel.

Jay walked over. "What was he talking about?"

She looked at his eyes trying not to see into him again. "I…I have a prophecy of becoming a god. Each god wants me to be their heir but Cronus won't let me." She started crying. "He says I have to be his apprentice and if I don't he's going to torture me because I am immortal."

"Can't you give it up? Your immortality I mean," asked Archie.

"No if you could some of the gods would have done it already."

"It's okay we'll go home and watch a movie okay?" suggested Theresa not even caring that Jay's arm was around Era's waist. Era nodded embarrassed that she had shown emotion.

Later that week Hera sent in Jay to her office.

"Heard that you and the rest of the team now know the prophecy."

"Yes."

"Well now that you know you are in even more danger than can be revealed. She is the chosen one even though she is not a very high ranking god. Cronus is after her and she is telepathic. He can get inside her head. If anything is unusual tell me right away." The edge in her voice was unbearable. He shivered.

R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R


	3. Jay

**Thank you Nuuoa Eclaire for the review. You got your wish. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jay became more worried for Era as the days went on. She was with drawing into herself. Era wasn't doing her homework, practicing archery, or hanging with her friends.

Era POV

Era sat on the couch in Apollo's room waiting for him when Jay came in. He rubbed is neck and sat down next to her.

"Era I was wondering… is everything okay. Do you need to talk to anyone?"

"Jay I am not going crazy," said Era half annoyed half sad.

"What's the matter?"

She looked at his face then the wall. "I'm so scared Jay. No one in the whole world can help me. Not even the gods have prophecies."

Aha he had hit a nerve.

"Cronus I can feel sometimes probes my mind in my sleep. I get nightmares about being tortured… about dying. It's stupid I know it is but it doesn't stop."

Jay looked around listening to everything she was saying. Then Theresa walked in. Jay liked Theresa and she stood outside the door as it framed her body and long red hair.

"Jay what are you doing with her?" asked Theresa in a half panicky voice.

"Theresa... she has been down lately and she is part of the team. I help people out. Yes even girls."

She glared at Era with hatred and walked away leaving the door open.

"Sorry I have to go. Anyways I think Theresa is getting mad and I don't want to anger your girlfriend even more." Era got up and Jay grabbed her wrist. Her heart pumped faster and she was breathless.

"Theresa's not my girlfriend. Yes I like her but not as much as I like you." Jay said and he left for it was his turn for dramatics. He left.

Era stayed, perplexed. He said he liked her more… did that mean… No it couldn't…he was the leader…it was out of the question…or was it… her PMR rang.

It was Hermes. "Something is happening at the west end of New Olympia. People are being turned into trees. You and the team better come quick to get geared open."

"I'm on it." Era started running to the door and looked back thinking. _Turning into trees. I replied, I'm on it? It is sounding like a corny adventure show. Oh well_ and she ran to get the others.

It wasn't Cronus this time but nymphs who were getting mad. Herry's jeep arrived at the scene and they all got out to find a lot of trees and a couple of drop dead gorgeous lesser gods (as far as the boys were concerned.)

They were at an old part of town and by it was a stream. A lot like a fable Era read.

"Everyone!" she screamed at they search the area. They turned to look at her. "Don't pick any bushes if you can help it. There is a lot of nymphs around they might just turn into something."

Jay nodded. "Thanks."

Era scanned the ground for any spot of human life or unnatural things. Nothing. She rubbed her temples trying to concentrate. It was a headache not unheard of for her but uncommon. Jay saw her drop.

)0)0)0)0)0)0)0))00)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))0

Red, yellow, blue, green, pink, purple, black, white, orange, brown, gray, light. Her blue eyes opened and she sat up. Herry was holding her up and Jay was radioing Hera.

"What is she doing now Jay?" asked Hera thru the PMR.

He looked over. "She's awake." He was relieved.

"Now Jay listen. This is uncommon for people to faint out of nowhere. I think it was Cronus. She has magical powers he is trying to kill her from inside out. Bring her to the school and we will see." Click and she was gone.

"Come on Jay. Let's just go home. Leave her hear. She was probably sent by Cronus," invisible tape silenced her and they laughed. The brown haired leader hugged her and peaked her on the cheek as they got into the van. The worst was yet to come.

R&R please. I will give you all a treat. Click the little box below and a window will pop up. Type something and click summit or send or something. Just move the mouse.


	4. prophecy is about to explode

The worst came on July 1, 2005. Era was sitting one the couch playing monopoly with the gang. Her headache came again but with the help of her ancestor she did not faint. Instead her whole body was in pain.

They took her to see Chiron to try and heal as they all waited outside. Time stopped and there was an explosion of blackness and stars. Cronus had tried to kill her like Hera predicted and her body couldn't take it.

Era the descendant of Eris the goddess of Chaos, orphaned a year ago and a hero was gone. And Eras was born. She was a goddess of pain.

She changed in other ways to. Her cheeks were replaced by high cheekbones and her fluffy hair by long ragged black hair. She wore a white dress with a black robe over it. Every time someone hurt a patch was added. She was also a healer.

Eras helped the heroes a lot. Theresa got Jay back and forgave Eras. She was sad though because as they got older and died she stayed the same.

She never forgot them though.

THE END

More reviews please. I do not own any of the characters except my own.


End file.
